sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
For the Triumph of Evil...
"For the Triumph of Evil" is the third episode of Season One of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Phillip Iscove and the teleplay by Jose Molina and directed by John F. Showalter. It is the third episode of the series overall, and debuted on September 30, 2013 Synopsis Another soldier in the army of evil, the Sandman, seeps into the dreams of the residents of Sleepy Hollow. By infiltrating their minds at night, he tortures them to the brink - all because they, at one time, turned a blind eye to justice. When the Sandman seemingly sets his sights on Abbie, she is forced to begin to face her past - and her institutionalized sister, Jenny. With Ichabod by her side, and her life at stake, the duo must try to defeat the Sandman and continue their fight against evil.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20130916fox03/ Recap is depicted with white eyes in Abbie's nightmare.]] Abbie is brought in to the department, where Ichabod is leading an interrogation as Captain Irving and a psychiatrist observe. Abbie sees who the suspect is; it is her teen self. Ichabod then replaces sitting where teenage Abbie was. However, Ichabod's eyes are whited out. Once Abbie busts in, the room begins swirling and she can't escape. Beginning to panic, a demonic creature appears behind her. She wakes up from the nightmare, startled by her cell phone, and is called to a scene. A doctor named Maura Vega is threatening to jump off a building and will only speak with Abbie. When Abbie reaches, the doctor says "everything she saw was real. I believed her and I lied". Leaving Abbie confused, Vega turns to face her, being the psychiatrist from Abbie's dream. Strangely enough, her eyes are whitened out. The doctor refers to Abbie's sister, Jenny, and jumps to her death. Falling into morning, Abbie tells Ichabod and Irving about Vega's eyes. They head to check out the corpse, and as the paramedic shows them the eyes, the eyeball explodes out grains of sand. After the doctor's body is taken away, Irving finds that Dr. Vega did a year of residency at the same hospital where Jenny was locked up for her first year away. Abbie tells Ichabod that Dr. Vega was in her dream, along with the nightmare monster, but she'd never met Vega before. Ichabod calls it a prophetic dream, but Abbie isn't thrilled with the "Witness" label. Later, they watch a recording of Jenny's report of seeing a demon when she was a teenager. Abbie finds in Vega's notes, a reference that Jenny showed no other signs of mental illness. Abbie's willing to write off the doctor's suicide as guilt over letting Jenny stay institutionalized when she knew she wasn't crazy, but Ichabod reminds her of the sand eyeball and her own dream. Ichabod insists on wanting to speak with Jenny, whom Abbie hasn't spoken to in five years. Upon the visit, Abbie hears the nurse call over to room forty nine and remembers her vision in which Corbin told her not to fear "number forty nine". Jenny refuses to see Abbie, so Ichabod goes instead. After some small talk, he tells her he's seen the demon she saw. She sarcastically warns him to follow her sister's lead and not say things like that. Jenny tells Ichabod that it's the exact reason why she's institutionalized and Abbie isn't. Ichabod then sorrowfully informs Jenny of Vega's death. He tells Jenny that he doesn't think she is crazy, and neither does Abbie. Still having a grudge against her sister, Jenny refuses and tells him that it's too late to fight the Horseman's army. sees the demon the day in the woods he's found Jenny and Abbie.]] As they leave, Ichabod asks Abbie what happened and she tells him something she's never told anyone. When she saw the thing in the woods she remembered waking up. It felt like she'd been asleep for a few moments, but it had been four days and the whole town was looking for them. A rancher, named Garrett Gillespie, found them and saw the demon too. When they were taken in, she told Jenny not to say anything about what they saw, but she didn't listen. Jenny told them what she saw, but Abbie said she didn't see anything. Abbie blames Jenny for not listening to her to stay silent. They were in a good foster home and Abbie didn't want them to get in trouble for sneaking beers through the woods that night. Ichabod tells Abbie that she needs to admit she turned her back on her sister. Next, he asks to speak with Mr. Gillespie. At his place, Gillespie dozes off and suddenly hears a noise. He goes to investigate and cuts his leg on a nail sticking out of a table. The cloth he uses to wipe the blood away takes on an odd symbol. He takes out his gun, and the demon briefly appears behind him before disappearing again. briefly appears behind Abbie.]] Later, Captain Irving comes out into the squad room with a road sign of a horseback rider with the top of the sign broken off. Detective Morales admits to the prank, which Irving commends him on. They get a report of shots fired at the Gillespie ranch and head there. Abbie and Ichabod pull up to Gillespie's house, but it's already surrounded by patrol cars. Gillespie has taken his wife hostage and demands to speak to Abbie. She goes in the house and finds Gillespie on the floor of his kitchen with his wife nearby, where she says he's lost his mind. Gillespie, like Dr. Vega's, eyes are white. Suddenly, Gillespie sees the demon behind Abbie and fires in the air and warns her that the "Sandman" is coming for her the next time she falls asleep. Without hesitation, he bites the bullet. Later at night, outside the Gillespie house, Abbie tells Ichabod what Gillespie said. He suggests the Sandman is the faceless monster from her nightmare. Back in the archives, Abbie looks into the sheriff's files on sleep demons and finds one that bears the symbol that was left on Gillespie's bloody rag. Ichabod is familiar with the Mohawk sleep demon. His Mohawk friends told him stories about the spirit of Ro'kenhronteys, during the Revolutionary War, who would come for you if you didn't do right by your neighbor. Ichabod then suggests that they visit a Mohawk shaman. She gives him the bad news about the Native Americans, therefore not having many around. She suggests another kind of shaman and takes him to a used car lot, Geronimotors, which is owned by a Mohawk shaman named Seamus Duncan. Upon their request, he refuses once they mention Ro'kenhronteys, but eventually Ichabod convinces him that he will be just as guilty as Abbie if he refuses to help her. He takes them to a kind of lodge away from town and gives Abbie a herbal tea that will allow her to walk in the dream world and take on the demon, but warns her if she dies there, she dies in reality. confesses to her secrets, allowing Ro'kenhronteys to turn into glass before shattering him.]] Ichabod chugs the potion to join her. Then the shaman tells them they need scorpion venom to be able to control what they do in the spirit world. He ties them down to tables and puts scorpions in jars on their bare stomachs to let them get stung. They fall asleep and wake up in a foggy forest, looking for each other. Ro'kenhronteys finds Abbie and flings sand in her eyes. He tells her she has been weighed on the scales of justice and been found wanting. She fires at him but the shots do nothing to it. Ichabod finds a red door in the forest. Abbie next finds herself in the interrogation with her sister from after they saw the demon. Eventually, Ro'kenhronteys turns into the questioner and turns around at Abbie asking her if she saw the demon. Ichabod, on the other hand, walks through the door and is in the police station. He sees Dr. Vega and Gillespie hanging from nooses in the hallway, a third empty one swings nearby. Just as Abbie is trapped by the demon and nearly killed, Ichabod comes in and tells Ro'kenhronteys to stop, but he turns on Ichabod and strikes off Ichabod's arm. Abbie stops the attack by confessing what she saw that day and confronting the Ro'kenhronteys. She tells him she's not afraid anymore and won't desert her sister again. Immediately after, Ro'kenhronteys begins to harden into glass and Abbie shatters him with a chair. Later, in the archives, Abbie says she has some unfinished business to take care of. Just as she's about to leave, Captain Irving comes in. He doesn't want to know the details of their investigation, just that it's closed. Abbie visits Jenny at the mental hospital and the orderly takes Abbie to Jenny's room, but it's empty. After realizing that Jenny has escaped, Abbie orders the building locked down. Abbie finds a loose panel in the ceiling, learning of her escape route. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane (credit only) Guest Starring *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Nicholas Gonzalez as Detective Luke Morales *Marti Matulis as Ro'kenhronteys *Matt Medrano as Wistaron *Michael Teh as Seamus Duncan Co-Starring *Avis-Marie Barnes as Night Shift Nurse *Angela Bond as Paige Gillespie *Pete Burris as Garrett Gillespie *Christy Grantham as Front Desk Nurse *Mary Kraft as Dr. Maura Vega *David Kronawitter as Male Doctor *Alex Livinalli as Wiroh *D.J. Mifflin as Moloch *Michelle Rivera Huckaby as EMT *India Scandrick as Teen Jenny *Jahnee Wallace as Teen Abbie Trivia Cultural References *This could be a ripoff of the concept from A Nightmare on Elm Street, as it describes a monster that attacks sleeping victims in their dreams. Body Count *Mara Vega - Suicide caused by Ro'kenhronteys. *Garrett Gillespie - Suicide caused by Ro'kenhronteys. *Ro'kenhronteys - Defeated by a lier coming clean and telling the truth to his face. He turned to the glass where Abbie Mills shattered him with a chair. International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 103Promo1.jpg 103Promo2.jpg 103Promo3.jpg 103Promo4.jpg 103Promo5.jpg 103Promo6.jpg 103Promo7.jpg 103Promo8.jpg 103Promo9.jpg 103Promo10.jpg 103Promo11.jpg 103Promo12.jpg 103Promo13.jpg 103Promo14.jpg Screencaps 103Image (1).png 103Image (2).png 103Image (3).png 103Image (4).png 103Image (5).png 103Image (6).png 103Image (7).png 103Image (8).png 103Image (9).png 103Image (10).png 103Image (11).png 103Image (12).png 103Image (13).png 103Image (14).png 103Image (15).png 103Image (16).png 103Image (17).png 103Image (18).png 103Image (19).png 103Image (20).png 103Image (21).png 103Image (22).png 103Image (23).png 103Image (24).png 103Image (25).png For the Triumph of Evil....png 103Image (26).png 103Image (27).png 103Image (28).png 103Sandman.png 103Image (29).png 103Image (30).png 103Image (31).png 103Image (32).png Soundtrack *"Mr. Sandman" by The Chordettes Videos Sleepy Hollow 1x03 Promo "For the Triumph of Evil..." (HD) Sneak Peek The Sandman Has Come To Kill Abbie Season 1 Ep. 3 SLEEPY HOLLOW Behind The Scenes Season 1 Ep. 3 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie Encounters The Sandman Season 1 Ep. 3 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie Tells Ichabod That Jenny Won't Help Them Season 1 Ep. 3 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Meets Jenny, Abbie's Sister Season 1 Ep. 3 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes